Vernon Roche
right|200px|Vernon w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. Vernon Dorsz [czyt. Wernon Dorsz] - Temerski oficer służb specjalnych tegoż kraju. Vernon jest istotną postacią w fabule Wiedźmina 2. Zależnie od podjętych decyzji, możemy u jego boku przemierzać Królestwa Północne w poszukiwaniu Królobójcy odpowiedzialnego za zamachy na króla Foltesta i Demawenda. Vernonowi Roche'owi głosu użyczył Krzysztof Banaszyk. Przeszłość O dzieciństwie Vernona wiemy niewiele. Jego matka, przez złą sytuację materialną, zmuszona była zostać prostytutką, ojca zaś nie znał. Dzieci z okolicy nazywały go "kurwim synem", przez co Roche agresywnie reaguje na to wyzwisko. Roche przyznaje, że gdyby nie Foltest skończyłby na ulicy jako włóczęga lub pijak. Praca w służbach specjalnych Temerii Vernon od 4 lat służy jako oficer specjalnych sił Temerii, znanych jako "Niebieskie Pasy" - zajmujących się zwalczaniem Scoia'tael. Za doskonałą służbę został dwukrotnie odznaczony za męstwo na polu bitwy. Pomimo, iż nie żywi uprzedzeń do nieludzi, odpowiada za śmierć wielu elfów, w tym kobiet i dzieci. Jest odpowiedzialny za pacyfikację wzgórz Mahakamu. Jedną z jego informatorek jest Brigida Papebrock. Jego zaciętość jest spowodowana troską o Temerię i dynastię w niej panującą. Dzięki swojemu oddaniu został mianowany prawą ręką Króla Foltesta i ma silną pozycję na zamku w Wyzimie. Roche odznacza się silnym poczuciem lojalności w stosunku do Temerii, a w szczególności do Foltesta. W momencie spotkania w lesie Vernona, Geralta i Triss z elfem Iorwethem, dowodzącym komandem Scoia'tael, okazuje się, że obydwoje, Roche i Iorweth, są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Ich nienawiść do siebie zrodziła się tuż po tym, jak Roche otrzymał dowództwo nad Niebieskimi Pasami. Wtedy to Vernon wymordował całe komando Iorwetha, za co ów elf zaciekle szuka zemsty. Niestety, przyczyny zaciętości Roche'a w stosunku do Iorwetha nie są znane. Spisek przeciwko Kaedwen 3 lata przed swą niespodziewaną śmiercią, widząc agresywne podboje Kaedwen, Foltest wraz z Vernonem Rochem uknuli spisek przeciwko królowi Henseltowi, przekupując kilku baronów. Cała akcja rozpoczęła się prawdopodobnie po "Bitwie o Górne Aedirn (Dolną Marchię)" gdy Henselt spalił Sabrinę Glevissig a jego doradcą został Detmold z Ban Ard. Geralt jest świadkiem (i poniekąd uczestnikiem) części spisku, gdy Detmold wyjawia część tajemnicy o tajemniczej mgle. Jednym ze spiskowców jest ubrany w zbroję Seltkirka Vinson Traut, który bierze Geralta za psa gończego Detmolda. Vernon wykręca się od pomocy wiedźminowi ze spiskowcami w podziemiach burdelu co daje powód do myślenia. Dopiero przy ciele Trauta, Geralt znajduję poszlakę: pamflet oczerniający króla Keadwen napisany przez Jaskra (współpracującego z Roche'em). W końcu po zdjęciu klątwy Geralt wyciąga szczegóły od Jaskra. Po odnalezieniu Vernona w chacie na klifie, Geralt przyłapuje go na dalszych knowaniach z szlachtą. Możnowładcy odmawiają jednak dalszego udziału w akcji i ogłaszają chęć pomocy Henseltowi w bitwie. Gdy do uszu doradcy króla dochodzą słuchy o działaniach Roche'a, wydaje on wyrok na członków Niebieskich Pasów i posyła wszystkich na szafot, ocaleli tylko Roche (znajdującego się podówczas z Geraltem) i Ves, zgwałcona przez króla Henselta. Praca w służbach specjalnych Redanii W przypadku gdy Geralt wybierze ścieżkę Roche'a oraz wykona zadanie "Kość z kości", oddając córkę Foltesta Radowidowi, Vernon zostanie dowódcą specjalnych oddziałów w służbie Redanii. Ma to związek z faktem, iż Vernon obiecał strzec księżniczki Anais, a ta ma przebywać na dworze w Tretogorze. Sam wyjawia, że wewnętrznie nadal czuje się związany z Temeriąi jej barwami, więc przyjęcie pracy w tajnych służbach ościennego państwa ma charakter czysto pragmatyczny. Ciekawostki * Nakrycie głowy Vernona to najprawdopodobniej chaperon. Chaperon nosił też Urban Horn, postać z trylogii o wojnach husyckich Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. * Jest to człowiek pełen honoru i wierny tym, którzy mu pomogli - walczył za króla Foltesta, po jego śmierci postanowił uratować a następnie otoczyć opieką jego córkę Anais. Zawsze walczył dla interesu Temerii. * Kreacja Krzysztofa Banaszyka, przez niektóre osoby grające w polską wersję językową, została okrzyknięta jedną z najlepszych. Aktor ten został wyróżniony w dubrecenzji portalu dubscore.pl. ** Początkowo głosu Vernonowi miał użyczyć Wojciech Majchrzak. Taka informacja pojawiła się na Filmwebie i Wikipedii przed premierą gry. Być może była to dezinformacja przepisana z jednej strony do drugiej. Bądź też aktora zmieniono w trakcie nagrań. * Skuteczność działań Vernona polega na brutalności i rozwiązaniach siłowych.Widać to doskonale podczas zabójstwa Detmolda i Henselta (bądź nie). * Dzięki Vernonowi Geralt odzyskuje wspomnienia dotyczące swojej "śmierci" i Pogromu Rivijskiego. * W trakcie przesłuchania w więzieniu La Valettów Geralt może wpierw obrazić(nazwać Roche'a Kurwim synem) potem nawet zaatakować Vernona - niestety ten scenariusz kończy się śmiercią wiedźmina, który zostaje zastrzelony z kuszy przez Ves. * Talar określił go jako: "Patriota, chociaż chuj" * Geralt może dwa razy zmierzyć się z Vernonem na pięści: w preludium zadania "Na kacu", tak samo jak w "Przeciw Niebieskim Pasom". Jednakowoż to drugie odbywa się w bardziej luźniej atmosferze("Pokaż co potrafisz mój pasiasty przyjacielu") * W trakcie gry widać wyraźnie, że Roche darzy Geralta swego rodzaju sympatią i szacunkiem, a później nawet i przyjaźnią. ** W kilku przypadkach Geralt pełni rolę "głosu rozsądku" Roche'a m.in. powstrzymuje kapitana przed pobiciem czcicieli Vejopatisa (za wyzwanie Niebieskich Pasów od "kurwich synów") we Flotsam, wpływa na jego decyzję o oddaniu Anais, czy zezwala, bądź nie, na zabicie Henselta. * Roche kilkakrotnie, niezależnie od "ścieżki", ratuje Geraltowi skórę m.in w lochach La Valettów, w obozie Nilfgaardczyków w drodze Iorwetha, oraz pomagając wiedźminowi przekraść się przez obóz Keadweńczyków. * W ścieżce Iorwetha miał elf ów okazję zabić Vernona. Oszczędził go dlatego, że jak to określił "był wymierającym gatunkiem", mimo tego sam twierdził, że zastawiał pułapki na dowódcę niebieskich pasów i próbował zabić go wraz z Triss i Geraltem po przybyciu do Flotsam. **W ścieżce Roche'a to sam kapitan ma okazję zabić niesławnego elfa, lecz musiał się wycofać z powodu obławy elfich łuczników. * W trakcie rozmowy z Iorwethem elf przyznaje, że Vernon to ewenement w szeregach oddziałów specjalnych ds. nieludzi: Elf wierzy, że im dłużej Roche działa tym skuteczniejszym i bezwzględniejszym się staje. Dodaje on także, swoje powątpiewanie by ktokolwiek był w stanie dorównać skuteczności Roche'a. *O Vernonie krąży wiele anegdot i plotek: ** Gdyby wszyscy wrogowie zapłacili mu po Orenie, mógłby kupić Temerię z przyległościami, a gdy wszyscy przyjaciele zebrali się by go pochować, Roche musiałby pogrzebać się sam. Ponoć wystarczy wrzucić do trumny nóż i da radę. **W trakcie rozmowy z żołnierzem w obozie Henselta, Kaedweńczyk zdradza swą niechęć wobec Niebieskich Pasów i ich kapitana - Roche'a - który według obozowych opowieści zjada elfie uszy. * Vernon Roche pojawił się na okładce najnowszego wydania "Pani Jeziora" (ostatni tom sagi) wydawnictwa SuperNowa, mimo iż jest postacią wymyśloną jedynie na poczet drugiej części gry. * Mimo że Vernon nie lubi kiedy nazywa się go kurwim synem alesam obraża tak innych. * Pali fajke Galeria Rysunki koncepcyjne Vernon Roche.png 98-1-1307578822.jpg|Vernon Roche po modyfikacji wyglądu. vernon.png Screenshoty vernonsolo.PNG|Walka Vernona twtch2-20110618-214707.png Cut-sceny Vernon.jpg|narada ze spiskowcami Barwy Redani.jpg|Roche w barwach Redanii Vernonrr.jpg|Vernon vernontroll.jpg|rozmowa z trollem Inne Wydanie książki z ilustracją Vernona.jpg|Okładka Pani Jeziora z Vernonem en:Vernon Roche de:Vernon Roche it:Vernon Roche Kategoria:Postaci w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Temeria Kategoria:Niebieskie pasy Kategoria:Prolog (Wiedźmin 2) Kategoria:Akt Pierwszy (Wiedźmin 2) Kategoria:Akt Drugi (Wiedźmin 2) Kategoria:Akt Trzeci (Wiedźmin 2) Kategoria:Epilog (Wiedźmin 2)